As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users may be information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information may be handled, how the information may be handled, how much information may be processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications.
Information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and/or software components that may be configured to process, store, and/or communicate information. Information handling systems may also include one or more power supplies to power one or more other devices in the information handling system. Switching power supplies may be utilized, for example, to efficiently convert a higher-voltage supply (e.g., a battery or an external source) to a lower voltage suitable for use by other components (e.g., a processor or a memory) within the information handling system.